


Unwelcome Recruitment

by CavannaRose



Series: Jessica Jones Fics [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit from two mysterious gentlemen disrupts Jessica's peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hell's Kitchen wasn't much to look at, but she'd made a home here. In spite of Kilgrave, in spite of Luke... In spite of all of it. Jessica Jones leaned back against her desk, eyes examining the door to her apartment slash home office for Alias Investigations. More accurately, she was examining the shattered glass of the door, which she had managed to break once again. Anger and irritation caused her to lash out far more often than was likely healthy, but it was better than crying, wasn't it?

Her examination, however, revealed a pair of gentlemen in business suits exiting the elevator. In this part of town that was odd enough, but the way the smaller fellow consulted a device in his hand while the larger one read off door numbers told her they were looking for someone. Around here, that usually meant her. She was already getting a weird vibe off the odd couple, and since she wasn't in the mood for another incident like Hope she wasn't going to take their case.

"If you're looking for the PI's office, I'm down here guys." She called out helpfully. The least she could do was decline the case to their faces. Trish was big on manners. The smaller man jumped, as if startled that they'd been observed. Regaining his equilibrium, he and his large companion briskly made their way down the hall. She offered them a humourless smile as the entered her small office.

"I hate to ruin your day, and I'm sure you've come a long way to see me, but I'm not taking any new jobs right now. I can give you the names of a few other good private detectives, but I just don't have the time." She moved as if to escort them back out, but the big guy moved and placed himself directly in front of her door. Now they were wearing on her admittedly short nerves.

The small man cleared his throat, fidgeting with his lapels and giving her a toad-like smile. "Ah yes, very good. That's not exactly why we're here, Miss Jones. Yes we do want to offer you a job, but you should consider it more like an opportunity really." She began to interrupt but he held up a hand and shushed her, impervious to the flash of red anger that crossed her face. "You see," he continued, "We represent a very distinguished organization of sorts. An organization that has many places someone with your... eh... unique abilities could assist, and even flourish within."

Seeing that he was done, Jess closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose and slowly counting to ten in her head. She could be patient. She _could_. "I'm not interested." She managed to grind out, the threat of violence staining every word.

The little man sighed, disappointed, and gestured to his large companion. "I was afraid you'd say something like that, Miss Jones, but we really must insist." Stepping out of the way, he nodded once to the large man. With a speed surprising in someone of his size, the big fellow crossed the room and made a grab for Jess. Ducking, she came up inside his reach to land a brutal uppercut to his jaw, causing the man to stumble backwards. He shook off the blow, coming at her again, this time aiming a left hook at her temple. Jess grinned, meeting his fist with both her hands, her strength enough to halt the punch. Gripping him tightly she hauled on his arm with all her strength, flipping him over her shoulder and sending the man flying into her desk, turning it into nothing more than a pile of so much kindling.

The smaller fellow seemed to take this as his cue to leave, scurrying out of her apartment like a rat vacating a sinking ship. While the groaning behemoth was still trying to regain his bearings, Jess reached over and grabbed him by the belt and collar, lifting him with a grunt of effort. Spinning twice for added momentum, she threw him bodily through her window, the sound of shattering glass satisfying, though she regretted the replacement cost already. Dusting off her hands she moved to the window, peering down and waving at the scene below as the smaller gentleman emerged from the building, helping the large man up and into a vehicle.

"Served them right, no means no." She muttered to herself, sighing and heading to find the broom. She had the oddest feeling that this wasn't the last she'd hear of this mysterious organization.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica remained on alert for almost a week after the incident. It's not she was ever lousy with cases, but her added aggression and suspicious nature lost her more clients in the following seven days that her usual mein of drunken indifference ever had. Eventually, though, she settled back into her usual routines. Constant vigilance was difficult to maintain, and she was wearing herself out mentally, if not physically. That, and if she kept scaring clients away she was going to run out of whiskey money. A surly boozehound got paid more than an edgy bitch.

Perhaps this shadowy 'organization' had deemed her too much trouble to be worth their time, she had delivered her refusal in a determinedly assertive fashion. Maybe they were just lying low, waiting for her to get sick of jumping at shadows before they struck again. Whatever it was, if a monster like Kilgrave couldn't stop Jess from living her life, these unknown bastards certainly couldn't. Her dark brown eyes flickered down to her cell phone, the angry rattle of it vibrating against her desk completely derailing her train of thought.

_You've made a mistake, Miss Jones._

The P.I.'s breath caught in her throat, not from fear, but from anger. He didn't recognize the number that the text was from, but she was fairly certain she knew who was behind it. She sure as shite didn't have an unlisted phone so that stuffy fucks could find it plain and easy. These spooks were over the line, and they were seriously testing Jessica's calm, not a trait she often demonstrated large reserves of. Angrily, she crushed the phone in her hand, the expensive electronic device crumbling like a stale biscuit.

Tossing it aside, she shrugged off the passing thought that she was going to have to replace the phone, at least for business purposes. Whatever. She went through so many of the fragile fucking things that Apple could probably plan their fiscal quarters around her mood swings.

This so-called 'distinguished organization' seemed to think scare tactics and intimidation would work against someone who could punch through a brick wall? (Okay, so it would hurt like a bitch and take a few blows, but that was all semantics.) They were about to find out that Jessica Jones was a lot tougher than even her limited reputation made her out to be. Life kept throwing all the shite it could muster on top of her, but she slogged through and came out the other side damn near spotless every time. This was just one more fucking hurdle she'd launch herself over.

First things first, though, she had to find these persistent fuckers and pound their stupid faces right into the nearest square of pavement. Cracking a bottle of Jack Daniels, she opened the rather weather-beaten laptop that she'd finally allowed Trish to purchase for her, calling up a search engine window. Time to find out who this 'organization' might be, what they were about, where they could be found. They wanted to pile shite around? Well she was going to be the most annoying fly buzzing right in their bloody eyes.


End file.
